


Przyjaciele

by gizmolog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Character Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper jest przyjaciółką Sherlocka, prawda? Nawet całkiem bliską. Dlaczego więc nie została wymieniona podczas rozmowy Sherlocka z Jimem na dachu szpitala? Dlaczego zamachowców było tylko trzech? Czy mogło to nie być przeoczenie Moriarty'ego?</p><p>Dzień po powrocie Sherlocka z zaświatów dzwoni do niego inspektor Lestrade, który zadaje mu dziwne pytanie: <i>Pamiętasz Molly Hooper?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciele

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble wymyślone całe miesiące przed emisją trzeciego sezou _Sherlocka_ , a napisane i opublikowane na Forum Mirriel zaledwie dzień przed, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał poznać treść nowych odcinków, więc również zanim okazało się, że to jednak jest AU. Na szczęście. Pomysł wziął się z mirrielowskiego tematu o _Sherlocku_ , a konkretnie z dyskusji o tym, kto wiedział, że Sherlock żyje, a kto nie, i o ważności Molly.

W pierwszy poranek po _zmartwychwstaniu_ Sherlocka Holmesa John z pogodnym wyrazem twarzy jadł śniadanie, a jego współlokator przeglądał w najnowszych dziennikach artykuły o swoim cudownym powrocie do życia. Kiedy zadzwoniła jego komórka, detektyw rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz i z zarozumiałą miną odebrał telefon - John od razu domyślił się, że dzwoni Greg Lestrade.

\- Ledwie wróciłem, a już jestem wam potrzebny, inspektorze?

\- Pamiętasz Molly Hooper? - spytał policjant w ramach powitania.

Sherlock lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oczywiście. Jest patologiem w Barts.

\- Była - sprostował Lestrade ponuro. - Znaleziono ją dzisiaj kilka ulic od szpitala z kulą w głowie i kawałkiem kartki w ręce.

\- Jak brzmi wiadomość? - Sherlock momentalnie zrozumiał, że informacja policjanta o papierze nie jest przypadkowa.

\- To tylko trzy słowa. _Wszyscy, Sherlocku Holmesie_ \- odparł Lestrade. - Dlatego do ciebie zadzwoniłem. Wiesz, o co tu chodzi?

Sherlock rozłączył się bez słowa.

Oczywiście, że wiedział.

 _Trzy kule. Trzech strzelców. Trzy ofiary_ \- stwierdził Moriarty na dachu szpitala. Więc Sherlock _umarł_ , odnalazł niedoszłych zamachowców i unieszkodliwił ich, aby ostatecznie podczas konferencji prasowej ogłosić, że jednak żyje i żył przez cały ten czas. John, pani Hudson i Lestrade, przyjaciele Sherlocka, byli bezpieczni. Jego jedyni przyjaciele, jak sądził. Moriarty - wbrew temu, co powiedział - najwyraźniej uważał inaczej.

 _Cztery_ kule. _Czterech_ strzelców.

Jedna ofiara.


End file.
